El legado del Cielo
by Sora Taka Shingetsu
Summary: Hibari Kyoya, un hombre de pocas palabras y que no muestra sus emociones a nadie... Un hombre que no duda atacar a su oponente hasta la muerte... Un ser de corazón frío como el mismo hielo. Pero entonces. ¿Por qué tuvo que quitarse la máscara frente a él? ¿Por qué dejó de lado su lema y mostró emociones por él? ¿Por que se enamorarse de Sawada Tsunayoshi?


Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no son de mi propiedad, estos les pertenecen a Akira Amano, yo solo los utilizare sin fines de lucro para este Fanfic que si es de mi autoría.

También diré que este fanfic está situado en la línea del tiempo del futuro, unos meses después de que los otros volvieran a su tiempo.

Contiene la muerte de un personaje así que ser conscientes al leerlo.

Este fic es de la pareja:

**HibarixTsunayoshi **= **18x27**

No quiero ningún plagio de esto, gracias.

Espero les guste esta historia, la cual está hecha como regalo para Nekita, espero te guste ^^

No es tan larga y como no soy buena en historias de un solo capitulo espero que este intento sea de vuestro agrado y en especial del agrado de Nekita.

Comencemos…

* * *

**El legado del Cielo...**

* * *

Hibari Kyoya, un hombre de pocas palabras y que no muestra sus emociones a nadie... Un hombre que no duda atacar a su oponente hasta la muerte... Un ser de corazón frío como el mismo hielo...

Pero entonces...

¿Por qué tuvo que quitarse la máscara frente a él?

¿Por qué dejó de lado su lema y mostró emociones por él?

¿No era acaso sólo un herbívoro más?

¿No era sólo alguien a quién derrotar?

¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de Sawada Tsunayoshi?

Preguntas qué no tienen respuestas o respuestas que se mantienen ocultas...

Ese era el pensamiento que rondaba en la cabeza del azabache...

Ya habían pasado nueve meses desde la muerte de Tsuna, nueve meses desde que aquel ser que derritió el frío corazón de Hibari había muerto...

Él sabía que no volvería a ver esa persona jamás, aquel ser ya no pertenecía a ese mundo...

—Kyo-san, el guardián de la Tormenta dice que viene para nuestra ubicación... Dice que también traerá a la niña... —le informó su hombre más confiable desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Está bien, puedes retirarte. —le dijo el azabache a lo que el otro solo obedeció...

El hombre llamado guardián de la Nube dejó los papeles que revisaba y juntando sus manos mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa se dispuso a pensar...

Recordó aquellos momentos en los cuales no sentía nada por aquel herbívoro ahora difunto, también recordó cuando se dio cuenta de esos extraños y nuevos sentimientos en él...

Por último, la memoria del mayor se detuvo cuando se enteró de la llegada de "ella"... Su hija; Hibari Tsukyomi...

* * *

**_Era una tarde como cualquier otra, el ataque de los Millefiore aún no había llegado en ese tiempo, aquella tarde el jefe de la décima generación de los Vongola había estado muy pálido y algo enfermo..._**

**—¡Décimo! ¿Se encuentra bien? —_preguntó angustiado la mano derecha del Vongola, el hombre llamado Gokudera Hayato..._**

**—Sí... solo es... un pequeño mareo. —_el castaño tratando de no preocupar a su amigo y guardián, mostró una sonrisa en su rostro, pero por su estado, aquella sonrisa no era nada convincente._**

**—Tsunayoshi, será mejor que vayas a ver a un doctor. —_esas habían sido las palabras del azabache mientras se acercaba al castaño._**

**—Hibari, yo puedo llevarlo, tú informa que la reunión se pospondrá. —_le había dicho Hayato con seriedad causando que el ceño de Hibari se frunciera, no iba a recibir órdenes de ese sujeto... Pero al ver el rostro de su pareja decidió aceptar con un suspiro y dejó al castaño en manos del chico dinamita..._**

**...**

**_Las horas habían pasado y en la sala común todos esperaban que Tsuna saliera de aquella habitación donde era atendido por un doctor de la mafia..._**

**—¡Tsuna! —_dijo Yamamoto al ver a su jefe ingresar a la sala, lo cual llamó la atención de todos._**

**—Vongola ¿Y esa cara? —_preguntó la ilusión de Mukuro al ver el rostro shock-sado del castaño._**

**_Pero este no escuchaba absolutamente nada de lo que dijeran sus guardianes, su acompañante peli plata que había estado con él en todo momento se encontraba en un shock aun mayor, lo cual preocupó al resto..._**

**_Los ojos de Tsuna viajaron a donde estaba una solitaria persona contra la pared de la sala con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados._**

**—Hibari... por favor sígueme, tenemos que hablar. —_declaró el Décimo jefe de la casa Vongola, dejando en interrogativa a los demás presentes._**

**_El azabache en un completo silencio lo siguió y a este le siguió un peli plata algo enojado y a la vez preocupado, pero claro, solo quien descifrara el rostro sereno de Gokudera podía darse cuenta de esas emociones que caían en su serenidad._**

**—Por qué nos estas siguiendo, Gokudera Hayato —_menciono Hibari mirando de reojo al platinado, quien tenía una mirada seria y no sr había inmutado en contestar..._**

**—Hibari, no sé cómo te lo tomes pero... —_comenzó Tsuna ya dentro de la habitación a solas con el azabache mientras Hayato hacía guardia fuera de la habitación._**

**El azabache miró curioso a su pareja, parecía ser algo muy serio lo que tenía que decirle, pero no importaba cual fuera la noticia, él sabría asimilarla por el bien de ese castaño, no había una sola cosa que él no haría por el de ojos caramelo.**

**—Dime Kyoya ¿te gustan los niños? —_comenzó a preguntar con una pequeña risita mientras frotaba la parte posterior de su cabeza._**

**_Aquella pregunta confundió a Kyoya... ¿Qué tenían que ver los niños con lo que el médico le hubiera diagnosticado?_— ¿A qué quieres llegar Tsunayoshi? _—indagó con una ceja arqueada... Miró a su amante buscando respuestas, fue entonces cuando vio el leve rubor en el rostro de Tsuna y aquel nerviosismo que él no había mostrado desde hace mucho..._**

**—Bueno... etto... como decirlo... es muy difícil de asimilar pero...**

**—Ya dilo Tsunayoshi. —_presionó el azabache al ver que el chico había comenzado con su rodeo de palabras..._**

**—Seremos padres... —_aquella declaración dejó la sangre helada en el azabache... Él nunca esperó o pensó que escucharía esas palabras desde el momento que tomó oficialmente como pareja a Tsuna..._**

**—¿Cómo? —_fue lo único que atinó a decir algo desorientado y acercándose al hombre que estaba a pocos metros de él._**

**—Suena imposible e increíble ¿no? He he... pues es eso. Seremos padres. —_Le reiteró el chico llevándose ambas manos al vientre, sus mejillas adquirieron un tinte de color rojo en ellas mientras una sonrisa infantil decoraba su rostro y la alegría inundaba su aura..._**

**_Todo aquellos había hecho flaquear a Hibari y tuvo que apoyar sus manos contra algo con tal de mantenerse de pie..._**

**_Hibari Kyoya estaba sorprendido, impactado, asombrado y sobre todo estaba feliz... ¡Por Dios, tendría un hijo! ¿Qué mejor alegría que aquella?_**

**_Una sonrisa adornó su rostro y levantando la vista miró al chico que había traído una nueva felicidad a su existencia... Sin esperar invitación se fundió en un abrazo cálido y tierno con el castaño, para luego darle un beso cargado de amor._**

**—¿H-Hibari? —_menciono el castaño aún más rojo por las acciones de su pareja, pero luego sonrió al darse cuenta que aquello significaba que estaba feliz con la noticia..._**

**_Aunque, aún no entendía cómo es que había dudado por un momento el pensar en un rechazo por parte del azabache de ojos grises si ambos se querían mucho, la prueba estaba creciendo dentro del castaño..._— Cuanto... —_la voz y pregunta incompleta de Hibari hizo parpadear a Tsuna, quien al instante había buscado la mirada del mayor._**

**—Tres meses con el día de hoy. —_Le dijo al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba su pareja y sintió que los brazos de Kyoya lo estrechaban más contra su cuerpo._— Hibari... algo me preocupa. —_declaró Tsuna temblando ligeramente..._**

**—¿Qué es? —_indagó el mayor tomando las mejillas del chico entre sus manos y mirándolo a los ojos, buscando lo que perturbaba a su niño..._**

**—Que si alguna otra mafia se entera quiera atacarnos o peor aún... dañarlo... —_dijo con tristeza y miedo llevándose una mano a su vientre mientras indicios de lágrimas de veían venir en sus ojos..._**

**—No te preocupes... _—le tranquilizo su pareja dándole un beso en la frente_— Nadie tiene por qué saberlo o tratar de hacerle algo y si tienen la intención los morderé hasta la muerte. —_le dijo con una sonrisa llena de confianza mientras volvía a abrazar al chico, quien a su vez se aferró al cuerpo del peli negro..._**

* * *

Los recuerdos de aquel día llegaban tal claramente a la mente del mayor que le habían hecho suspirar, una sonrisa salió a flote mientras cerraba los ojos.

Nunca se había imaginado que tanta alegría la había traído esta noticia en aquel momento, después de aquello Tsuna le había pedido a Chrome que lo ayudará a ocultar ese hecho con ilusiones, a lo que ella accedió...

"_Te fuiste demasiado pronto_" pensó con amargura oculta, el chico ni siquiera había sido capaz de ver a su criatura dar sus primeros pasos...

Entonces otro recuerdo lo atacó, fue cuando había comenzado la aparición de los Millefiore, en ese momento Tsuna tenía 8 meses y 3 semanas de embarazo, los únicos que sabían de su estado eran los guardianes y los más allegados al décimo...

* * *

**_Era una tarde de septiembre, día 13 para ser exacto, dentro de la sede Vongola había llegado el reporte de un ataque de una nueva familia mafiosa muy poderosa..._**

**—¡No Décimo, nosotros nos encargaremos, usted sólo descanse! —_le había dicho Hayato al ver a su jefe decidido a tomar cartas en el asunto._**

**—¡Pero Gokudera atacaron a una de nuestras bases ¿cómo quieres que me quedé tranquilo?! —_contradijo el chico enojado mientras intentaba pararse._**

**—Tsuna no debería estresarte, nos encargaremos de todo. —_le dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa intentando tranquilizar a su jefe._**

**—Pero...**

**—Dame-Tsuna ¿quieres afecta tu hija? Quédate y punto. —_le ordeno su tutor a lo que el castaño no pudo hacer nada y los dejo ir..._**

**_Sólo uno de sus guardianes se había quedado y ese era Hibari, ya que no quería dejar Tsuna desprotegido y mucho menos ahora con un nuevo enemigo..._**

**—Rayos... —_dijo Tsuna desde su lugar mientras apretaba los puños._**

**—Tsunayoshi, sé que no quieres que les pase nada pero la seguridad de ella es importante —_le dijo mientras se acercaba a donde el chicos se encontraba._**

**—Lo sé... yo tampoco quiero ponerla en peligro... pero... —_mencionó con pequeñas lágrimas deslizar por sus mejillas mientras una de sus manos se posaba en su redonda pancita._**

**_El azabache miró a su pareja, cómo le gustaría hacer algo para que él ya no sintiera esa preocupación, pero en esta situación actual era imposible..._**

* * *

Hibari cerró los ojos mientras que su corazón daba un tumbo al recordar el rostro angustiado de su castaño...

Fue al siguiente día, 14 de septiembre, cuando nació su hija por intervención, ya que los pensamientos y emociones de Tsuna la habían afectado y así querer salir de adentro...

—¿Por qué tuviste que ir? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —se preguntaba mientras dejaba ver una expresión afligida, la cual, nadie pudo contemplar...

* * *

**_Ya había pasado dos meses desde el nacimiento de Tsukyomi, con los Millefiore al acecho, la pequeña bebé se había mantenido oculta para su seguridad y así no decidieran utilizarla en su contra._**

**—Me gustaría... —_mencionó Tsuna con una sonrisa mirando a su pequeña reposar en la cina con sus manitas hechas puños a cada lado de su cabecita mientras dormía..._**

**—¿Qué ocurre? —_preguntó Kyoya desviando su mirada al castaño._**

**—Sólo que me encantaría que ella conociera el cielo a estar siempre encerrada aquí, me hubiera gustado darle una vida normal... —_fueron sus palabras con ciertas lágrimas empezar a surcar su rostro..._**

**_Hibari al ver eso sólo atinó abrazarlo con fuerza_— Le podrás dar todo lo que quieras, ver el cielo azul con nosotros, tener una vida normal si así lo deseas... —_le había dicho el mayor y el castaño solo soltó mas lágrimas y se aferró a Kyoya para minutos después fundirse en un beso..._**

**...**

**_Ese mismo día, Hibari tenía que atender unos asuntos durante dos días en Siena-Italia, dejando en la base a su hija y amante... Pero no bastaron los problemas que tenían para que no llegara uno nuevo..._**

**_Justo aquel día al llegar la noche, la llamada del guardián de la Lluvia lo había sorprendido y marcado una grieta en su corazón..._**

**—Hibari...**

**—¿Sí, qué ocurre?**

**—Jefe a muerto... —_Esas palabras dejaron en shock a la Nube, quien empezó a temblar involuntariamente..._**

**—¿Cómo...? —_logro decir en medio de su shock, escuchando un suspiro de parte de Yamamoto Takeshi._**

**—Millefiore había citado a Jefe a una reunión para hablar de todo, la cual Tsuna accedió pero fue emboscado... —_fue la explicación que le había dado._**

**_Hibari no se lo podía creer... Eso tenía que ser una absurda mentira... El celular de Hibari comenzó a caer de su mano haciendo un sonido sordo contra el suelo..._**

**_Ese día, 16 de noviembre... la herida más grande en el corazón del azabache había sido marcada... Una que nunca se iba a borrar y estaría ahí para siempre..._**

* * *

Hibari recordaba ese día como cualquier otro... Ese día por primera vez sintió impotencia, sintió un dolor atroz y sobre todo; lloro por la pérdida del ser al cual más había amado en su vida...

Al haber estado en esa condición, Gokudera Hayato había decidido hacerse cargo de Tsukyomi, diciendo que él no estaba apto para aquello y era mejor dejarla en mejores manos...

—Quitarme a mi hija... Debí haberle mordido hasta la muerte por esa idea. —dijo con el ceño fruncido, pero claro, él en ese momento también había pensado que era la mejor opción...

Fue unos días después de aquello que los niño del pasado habían llegado, todos habían decidido no comentar o mencionar sobre aquello, eso se mantuvo en secreto, incluso hasta ahora eran pocos los que sabían de la pequeña.

Aunque, cuando él vio el rostro inocente y miedoso de Tsuna del pasado su corazón se había estremecido y había dado unos golpes de dolor contra su pecho...

—Kyo-san... ellos están aquí. —la voz de su mano derecha hizo que su mirada se dirigiera a la puerta, donde se encontraba Gokudera Hayato con una maleta y una niña en brazos...

—Hola Hibari... —saludo el platinado mirando al hombre que tenía en frente.

—Gokudera Hayato... —fue lo único que dijo mientras que su vista se centraba en la pequeña de estaba en los brazos del oji verde...

—Vine... vine para entregarte a tu hija, al Décimo no le gustaría que ella estuviera creciendo apartada de ti ahora que él no está... —dijo Hayato con dificultad puesto que no quería separarse de la única cosa que era parte de su adorado jefe...

La niña aparto su rostro del pecho del mayor y sus ambarinos ojos miraron a Kyoya... La pequeña era de piel blanca lechosa, ojos naranjas tirando al ámbar, cabellos sueltos hasta dos pulgadas por debajo de los hombros de color negro muy profundo contrastando con su piel, vestía un lindo vestido hasta las rodillas de color blanco con volantes y correas naranjas y zapatitos oscuros con medias blancas...

Hibari al ver aquella inocente mirada sintió como si estuviera viendo a su amado en esos ojos, la pequeña era tan parecida a Tsuna y a la vez no que hasta dolía...

La niña empezó a removerse en los brazos de Hayato— ¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó él a la pequeña mientras que Hibari se levantaba de su escritorio y se acercaba a ellos...

La pequeña pataleo dando a entender que quería bajar a lo cual Gokudera entendió y la bajo pero aun sujetándola ya que ella no sabía caminar aún, pero grande fue la sorpresa cuando ella soltó las manos del mayor y con pasos tambaleantes dio diez pasitos hasta llegar donde Hibari, para luego aferrarse a la tela del pantalón del mayor con una sonrisa.

Eso dejo con los ojos abiertos a ambos mayores que estaban en la oficina... Parecía como si la pequeña recordara que aquella persona era su padre.— Dio sus primeros pasos... —murmuro Hayato asombrado y feliz, siendo escuchado por Hibari...

El azabache levanto a la pequeña y la miro fijamente, la niña le sonreía como antes Tsuna lo hacía... ella extendió sus pequeñas manitos y toco el rostro de su padre— Pa... pa... papá —declaró al final, reconociendo en su subconsciente a esa persona como su padre.

Gokudera no podía caber en asombro, no sabía cómo era que ella sabía que esa persona era su padre o mucho menos el dar sus primeros pasos y palabras justo ahora...

"_Tal vez... es el lazo de los une... Tal vez por eso... ella espero a verlo para dar sus primeros pasos y palabras... No sé cómo lo supo pero..._" pensó Gokudera asombrado para luego suavizar sus facciones al ver a Tsukyomi feliz y facciones suaves y alegres en Hibari...

—Bueno, entonces creo que ella sabe quién eres y te acepto... —dijo con una risita captando la atención de Hibari.

—Es mi hija después de todo. —contesto con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras sostenía a la pequeña contra su pecho...

En este día, 14 de agosto, una nueva razón de vivir creció dentro de Hibari al ver a su pequeña hija después de nueve meses...

Una nueva luz... se encendió en su corazón...

* * *

**Cinco años después...**

—Papá ¿cómo era mi '_mamá_'? —preguntó una pequeña agarrando la mano de su padre mientras caminaban con rumbo a la base Vongola de Japón, aquella niña era nada más y nada manos que Hibari Tsukyomi, la pequeña ahora era más grandecita y muy inteligente para su edad...

Aunque ella no lo supiera, contenía la dulzura y bondad de su 'madre' y también la fuerza de voluntad de su padre, además de haber nacido con llamas de cielo en du cuerpo... Era una pequeña caja de sorpresa bien dotada de poderes, personalidad y actitud de sus progenitores...

—Tu '_mamá_'... era como el cielo... —le contestó mientras miraba el hermoso cielo azul que deslumbraba en esa fecha... Hoy era 14 de septiembre, el sexto cumpleaño de su hija...

—¿Como el cielo? —indago la pequeña con confusión mirando a su padre...

—Así es, como el Cielo; libre, dulce, amable, bondadoso, se solía aferrar y ocultar tras las Nubes cuando sentía miedo... Se mantenía a disposición de lo que el Sol necesitase, estaba ahí para la Tormenta y la Lluvia, aun cuando la Niebla y los Truenos la cubrían... Era el centro y conexión de todos... —le dijo con una sonrisa mirando como su hija trataba de descifrar sus palabras codificadas...

—¿Y yo soy como él? —preguntó la pequeña luego de haber pensado en las palabras de su padre al momento llegaban a la entrada de la base Vongola...

—Claro, eres como él, solo que tienes más actitudes mías. —le respondió removiendo un poco sus cabellos y bajando a su altura para darle un beso en la frente— Feliz cumpleaño mi niña. —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Yo, Hibari, Tsuky, se tardaron. —dijo Yamamoto al verlos aun en el marco de la puerta de entrada.

—Tío de las espadas —dijo la pequeña al verlo y ponerse en guardia, mientras que el chico solo rió un poco al ver ese parecido con su padre azabache.

«**_Gracias por continuar junto con ella..._**»

Hibari abrió los ojos y miro rápidamente atrás al momento que un viento fuerte empezaba a soplar... La imagen de un Tsuna sonriente bajo aquellos arboles de sakura hizo sonreír débilmente a Hibari, pero otra ventisca apareció y la imagen de Tsuna desapareció de los árboles de sakura...

—¡Papá vamos!, hay pastel que hicieron los que tienen peinado de piña. —la voz de su pequeña y los apodos que había utilizado para referirse a Mukuro y Chrome, resultado de haberla llevado al Varia por un día, hizo que el azabache bajara la mirada encontrándose a su hija tocando su mejilla repentinamente...

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto a su hija al verla callar de repente.

—Sentí que alguien me daba un beso en la mejilla y me abrazaba... —dijo ella en si confusión mientras que sus ambarinos ojos miraban a su padre.

Hibari abrió los ojos en sorpresa unos momentos para luego solo cerrarlos y negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa— El Cielo te estaba felicitando mi pequeña. —le dijo mientras la alzaba y empezaba a llevarla donde los demás le habían planificado una fiesta a su hija.

—¿El cielo? —Se preguntó la niña estando en los brazos de su padre e ingresando en el salón donde estaban todos los guardianes y entre otros.

—Sí... el cielo. —y con esas palabras bajo a su hija y ella camino a donde se encontraban los demás niños para jugar...

Hibari miro el rostro sonriente de su hija mientras ella jugaba con los hijos gemelos de Belphegor y Fran, con el mayor más que con la menor. A decir verdad, él no dejaría que ni un solo niño se acercara a su princesa, solo por hoy y además de ser menores que su hija era que no los "mordería hasta la muerte" Ya que Tsukyomi estaba feliz jugando con todos los demás infantes en ese día...

—Mmm… ella tiene potencial aun siendo pequeña, lo que se esperaba de la próxima jefa de los Vongola —dijo Reborn con una sonrisa arreglando su sombrero y mirando a Kyoya de reojo.

—No creas que te permitiré integrarla a este mundo a tan corta edad. —le dijo Hibari de manera seria y ofensiva mientras miraba al hombre pelinegro.

—Claro que no, pero hay que entrenarla de a poco para el futuro —le dijo el tutor con una sonrisa mientras le daba su regalo a la niña y ella con brillos en los ojos lo había aceptado.

—Mira papá, tienen el símbolo de los Vongola y del Cielo —dijo ella agitando las tonfas que le dio como regalo su tío Reborn, su rostro ahora mostraba una sonrisa más brillante— ¡Ahora soy como papá! —declaro ganándose una sonrisa de todos los presentes.

—Y a donde tú vayas desde ahora el Cielo siempre te acompañara... —murmuro con una sonrisa mientras la imagen de un sonriente Tsuna con Tsukyomi en brazos cuando era mucho más pequeña aparecía en su cabeza...

Hibari Kyoya... un hombre de pocas palabras y emociones... Para el día de hoy, gracias a su pequeño "cielo" ha logrado sanar ese vacío en su corazón y desde ahora hasta la llegada de su muerte se ha producido un nuevo objetivo a su lista... La cual ocupa el puesto más importante...

**_Cuidar y proteger este nuevo Cielo para el futuro y para siempre..._**

* * *

**Sora:** T.T Llegamos al final… díganme ¿les gusto la historia? Nekita ¿te gusto el escrito? ¿fue de tu agrado?

**Hibari:** No estuvo mal, pero si solo Tsuna no hubiera muerto… ***mira desafiante a Sora***

**Sora: **Sé que en verdad Tsuna está vivo pero… Pero yo quería probar hacer un fic con un personaje principal muerto por primera vez en la vida…

**Tsukyomi:** ¿papá quien es ella? .

**Hibari: **La asesina de tu_ madre_…

**Sora: **No le creas Tsuky ^^ Era necesario su muerte en esta historia, pero te prometo que en otra el estará vivo y a tu lado.

**Hibari: **¿Por qué hubo una leve mencionarían de otra pareja en mi historia?

**Sora: **¿Te refieres a Bel y Fran? O.o Es que son un amor w

**Hibari:** Yo me voy, ya acabo la filmación, Tsuky vámonos.

**Tsukyomi: **Si papá ^^ ***corre donde su padre sujetando las tonfas que el regalo Reborn***

**Sora: **Bueno, no tengo más que decir, les dejo este doujinshi (www . youtube watch? v = DbMFn38s41M) ^^ Nos vemos~ Espero les haya gustado la historia~


End file.
